


such small hands.

by resdotdll



Series: drabbles [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Family Feels, Kid Fic, M/M, sometimes you just need it you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resdotdll/pseuds/resdotdll
Summary: “Honey, I don’t know what else I could give you.” He says as he bounces her gently in his arms. Standing in the living room, the two are masked in the deep blue's brought on by the paling moonlight. He has no one to call and it’s not like they can ask Silva and Kikyo for help, they let butlers and nannies do everything for them.or Hisoka and Illumi adopt a baby.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Series: drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953016
Comments: 8
Kudos: 154





	such small hands.

Hisoka swears his child only decides to scream like a banshee as soon as his husband falls asleep. Illumi tends to worry, he stays up watching over the newborn like a hawk until the point of exhaustion, which seemingly is the time their daughter wakes up, hungry and furious. 

The two run solely off of her schedule, and since her birth Illumi has let himself go days without sleeping, making him delirious and increasing his paranoia that she’ll stop breathing in her sleep. Hisoka would have found it sweet, how dotting he’s being, had it not been the risk of health he’s running. 

“Shh, darling, you need to quiet down.” 

She’s been fed, burped, changed and rocked yet nothing is working to calm her down, the only resort he has at this point is to just let her get it out, but he’s tempting fate if he allows her cries to wake Illumi up. 

“Honey, I don’t know what else I could give you.” He says as he bounces her gently in his arms. Standing in the living room, the two are masked in the deep blue's brought on by the paling moonlight. He has no one to call and it’s not like they can ask Silva and Kikyo for help, they let butlers and nannies do everything for them. 

Bringing her to his chest, she seems to quell a bit, though not too long after her screams pick up. But, through this, Hisoka has an idea. He’s never been glad Illumi sleeps on his back. 

Hisoka continues to hush and murmur to their daughter as he carries her back to their bedroom, only to find Illumi wide awake and staring at the door like he had been waiting on them. 

Truth be told, he probably woke up the second she started her terror, but Hisoka had hoped he hadn’t. He’s trained to wake at the slightest sound, and his senses are maxed out right now, honed in on their daughter. 

“She doesn’t seem to like me very much tonight.” 

“She never does.” 

He’d be offended, but Illumi’s right, she prefers him more. Hisoka hands her over and her ear-piercing cries come to a halt as she’s brought to his chest, he whispers something that seems to lull her to sleep again. 

“How do you do it?” Hisoka asks as he stares in awe, it never ceases to amaze him with just how quickly Illumi can quiet her. 

“I believe it’s my heart beat.” 

Hisoka can feel his own heart swell at thought. She’s calmed by Illumi’s heart beat? 

“How sweet is that?” 

“I’d say I think it is, but it’s a bit tiring. Though she is asleep now,” He says as he lies her down in her bassinet, crawling back into bed and grabbing onto Hisoka, letting out a small yawn, “let’s hope she stays out for the rest of the night.” 

“Don’t jinx it, love.” Hisoka lets out a huff as he wraps his arms around his husband and smiles. 

They’re worn out, tired as hell, and utterly and completely exhausted, but he likes to think they wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> i was very soft when i wrote this... i love kid fics........
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
